Forever: Hell's Kiss
by Sayakagome929
Summary: You cant always run from your past, it will catch up. For Kagome she's realizing that no matter what she's cursed to live the life of a monster.
1. A Fine Line Between Life and Death

June 15, 1685 England

The cooling breeze brushed against Sylars pale clamy skin, his eyes fixed on the large oak tree outside his window decorated in the night sky. He watched as the angry grey clouds began rolling in forming a think blanket over head, the smell of rain whipped through the air threatening to spill upon earths surface. Sylar stood in the west wing of his so fifty acre estate in a dark and hall where the only light that shown peeked through the crakes of the old wooden door behind him; His beloved let out fustrated sobs and muffled screams with every push. The muscles In his body seemed to tense with every passing momment and with it time began to creap rather slowly, until a new cry emminated through the corridors just as the first droplets of rain fell to the earth.

Time picked up once more, and the world fell out its sluggish rotation. Sylar waited silently for conformation from one of the few nurses, to tell him he could go ahead and see his new family; he exhauled slowly willing himself to relax. Not soon enough did the large door creak open spilling the light it held captive through the corridor and into his path. Once the hall was lit, the nurse stood in the doorway her white nurses uniform hung losely on her old bones and the mixture of blond and grey hair swept up into a bun under her matching hat. Once she spotted Sylar she took in his curious hazel eyes, perfectly arched brows and long dark mane pulled back into a thick braid; her heart broke for him, he was dashing.

The nurse took two steps towards him and before she said anything he smelled it, the scent was faint but growing more and more with every passing second. The woman before him wouldn't smell it yet, but Sylar would know the smell of death anywhere. All was quite as the despair and emptiness swallowed him leaving only a numbing calm that not even the nurse would notice.

It all seemed so foreign to him, he couldnt process the words she was saying, her voice was a low buzzing sound in his head. It took an unnecessary amount of energy to focus but he finally made sence of what she was saying. "Were unsure how, but the baby seemed to have brocken Lucinda's spine and three ribs. When we finally got the baby out her lungs were collapsing, we kept her breathing long enough for her to see her baby. She named the child Kagome." Sylar's sorrowful daze broke at the mention of his baby girls name. Without a second thought or hestitation he pushed pass the woman just as the other nurses were leaving.

The rain beat down on the earth with no sign of letting up, he could almost hear her light voice whispering to him about "_her god"_ she loved so much that she sold her soul for. On stormy nights like this she would pray, she said when it rained it was a sign that "_her god_" was at war and the crackles of thunder and lightening was Lucifers army fighting Gods angels. She would go on to say that an angel from the battle would go down to earth and seek pure souls to go and fight the battle along side God. When the thunder stoped and it rained heavy she told me it was Gods tears; he cried for his children, for all his creations that suffered, he cried for the souls he was taking from loved ones to come _"home"_ and fight to save billions of lives, to save the living to keep paradise.

Some God. What kind of God took a mother from her new born child? Her God knew no real pain, real pain was losing the women you loved and knowing your the person who stamped the experaction date. Pain was knowing it was your fault for falling for a human let alone one with a holy purposes to slay your kind, then you screwed her over when she found out she was pregnant. Pain was letting her talk you into keeping human during her pregnancy because she didn't want immortality. Pain was starring down at her cold motionless body instead of her warm smile and rosey cheeks; cursing yourself for doing this to her, and for nottelling her how much you loved her. Real pain, real heart ache waslooking at your baby girl and knowing she would never know her mother, would never forgive him for what he had done to her. No _"her God"_ didn't even give him five minutes with her, he didn't understand, and he sure didn't brace him for this. Her God was heartless, he sure didn't know real pain, he created it. If anything God himself should be punished, he was just as bad as the creatures who he fought, who he created. Her great and powerful God never really appealed to Sylar, and now as he stared at the sleeping child in her basinet and he picked her up carefully he swore that no bogyus God would take the most important person in his life.

Staring at her small face as he ran his thumb across her cheek, he wished Lucinda were here to see their daughter. It was like she was human she didn't even have the red blood hungry eyes that most new borns had, she was in a word perfect. "Kagome" he whispered, as If he had guessed her name right her green eyes focused in on his face, there was a certain pull about her, maybe it was the thick black lashes, curly dark mess or hair, or the small smile that graced her lips. Her tiny hands reachedfor his face, curiously Sylar leaned into her touch, his eyes fixed on hers and for a momment he could have sworn he saw Lucinda smiling back at him, and with a blink of his eye she was gone. Kagome yawned in his arms, the little squeak of her voice making Sylar swell with pride, he sat down in one of the rocking chairs slowly pushing himself forward and backwards, his eyes fixed on his little girl as her eyes drifted close. Once her breathing became even, he made a silent promise to Lucinda, that no matter what he would protect her. Even if that ment she would be human.

-12 years later-

I sat in my garden under the stars of the moon, spring had come and I spent most of my time sitting and watching the world go by. I was the youngest of my father's children and the only one who wasn't a vampire (I know hard to believe, well believe it because I don't have fangs or super fast movement). The wind blew the warm air throw my, mid black length, hair causing it to fly around me in a frantic rush. I could feel a storm coming and I knew I had about an hour but dismissed the thought staring into the night that was my garden, watching the flowers sway to the beat of the midnight breeze and the river sing a calm and gentle song for me. Once I was sure it was late enough, I called to my brother in a soft tone knowing he'd hear me with his advanced hearing from where ever he was around our Kingdom. He advanced slowly always cautions not to startle me in his lightning fast momentum; there was no emotion evident on his breath taking features that I could decipher.

Arazuko is two years older than me, and his tall stature dark shaggy hair that fell over his crystal blue eyes with the small tinge of red around the edges, which I could have sworn wasn't there before struck something in me, something that made me uneasy. Mixed with his long dark lashes that swept across his creamy pail skin and those thin lips, that were always in the same straight line, made my brother the ideal hunter. Unlike myself, Zuko is a full demon, father says he's the only other child born without vampire blood. I on the other hand, followed in my mothers foot steps and became Gods voice, and at the age of six he gave me the gift of holy powers in order to destroy the demons that threatend any of his creations, so I am in a word _"human"_. I stared at my brother as he stared back into my eyes, something was on his mind and it troubled me, but knowing Zuko would n't answer any of questions even if i begged him. If something was on his mind I would be the last to find out, I guess you could say we had a common cause of communication failure.

"I want to have a training session before it rains, I don't want to have tea with my sisters." I spoke in my casual tone eyeing brother trying to see beyond his shield that kept him guarded. Brother knew why I never favored spending time with my sisters; they were full blood vampires, while I looked more like a snack than family. Zuko simply nodded and took my hand and with a burst of speed he was running and I was on his back. It didn't take long but I did enjoy when brother ran with me. In the time it took me to think of a way ask him about his ordeal we were there, a small clearing on a cliff brother and I found it last year in our attempt to play a normal game like tag, obviously the person with super speed and a keen nose won.

Zuko prepared himself for the duel while I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt; I tied my hair up into a sluggish bun and grabbed my sword.

"Come now Kagome, father will be looking for us soon and you know how he feels about your disapearing acts. So lets get started before the hair gets to heavy." Zuko spoke urgently while positioning himself in front of me. We stared at each other until the first crack of thunder when the clouds began to cry and the tears landed on my blade. By the second furious roar he was gone out of my sight but I knew he had to be close by; I stood still scanning the trees watching for any movement or rustle of the bushes. '_I really wish I could smell his scent, it would make this so much easier.' _

I concentrated on my aura letting it spread out around me and sure enough Zuko launched himself at me; with a quick step in the opposite direction of his attack I managed to block his sword with my own, but ring of the clashing swords slightly bothered me. I charged at him blocking his attacks and while he effortlessly blocking my own. _Left, right, under, right, over, step back, under swing, back flip, and attack._

With a swift strike I was on my knee's clutching my arm, I only realized now how hard it was raining and how wet and dirty I was; usually I would be more concerned about this, dad would be outraged and give me the talk about the proper girl. Zuko stood a good foot away, sword at his side and blood dripping from the tip of the blade. Brother had never cut me, he always managed to pin me down so I wouldn't get hurt, but now here he was standing before me with eyes beckoning for me to stand and attack again. My hair had come out of its sloppy bun and made it a little hard for me to see.

"Zuko you cut me, why are you just standing there? Help me. It hurts!" I cried out.

"Get up Kagome, strike back; you know your adversary will never show you any mercy. Now MOVE!" the tone in his voice brought back the worry I felt when he came to the garden. What was wrong with him? It scared me he never yelled at me like that.

I stood up and winced at the movement, watching carefully as the blood streamed down my arm and dripped dwon my finger tips. Before I could go into a state of full panic, Hee had me pinnedup against a tree; the shipped around us furiously and the impact left me winded and shocked. Zuko had one of his hands to my throat and the other which once clutched the damned sword that cut me, hung by his side in a fist, whilst the blade lay on the ground smaering my blood into a puddle was just inches from him.

"Zuko, stop get off me please brother, I don't want to do this anymore!" I shrieked frantically, he moved his hand his side and placed it on my bleeding arm. But his grip was not one of caution or soothing, it was hard and rough, he squeezed hard draining the feeling from it while I screamed out in pain. My mind was racing and my body felt as if it were on fire. '_Why is he hurting me, what have I done to him to be treated_ _so cruel?'_ With my good hand I punched Zuko with as much force as I could summon up, I heard a crack and I didn't have to look at my hand to know I had broken my knuckles. The pain was unbearable and the fire in my blood was rushing faster now, my heat was beating as fast as a bee's wings.

Zuko sighed and tossed me to the ground, a low growl escaping his lips. I pushed myself off the ground as my eyes narrowed at him, the sharp pain in my side becoming unbearable until I finaly realized the cuts on my stomach that bled slowly. My vision was becoming hazy but I stood up trying to look strong but knowing I was the weaker didn't help. I wanted to fight back, I wanted to be stronger, but I couldn't even summon my holy powers, I was so weak and fragile. I was human. _"I can help you just give in, I can make you stronger and_ _unlock_ _your gift."_ The womans voice spoke to me, and it ecohed in my head. Till I finally realized the voice was my own but different.

I didn't hesitate before I asked what I should do. "_Come to me"_ the voice said in it enchanting voice. One last rush of fire flooded throw my veins and a barrier sheilded me from the rain, my body went numb but the look in Zuko's eyes still scared me, they were a deadly bloody red that focused on me. I felt control slip from between my fingers just as the blood took over and my body started to shut down, I closed my eyes and felt the earth race up to meet me.


	2. Shadow

Yay, I managed to get chapter three up and now four, I'm on a roll! Okay this is chapter four I hope you like it there's some surprises in this one so get ready.

-Dream-

It hurt more than anything I have ever experienced and he didn't help me, where was he? Where was I? Something cold and wet rolled down my cheek and made a light 'plop' sound in a puddle that I lay in. I lifted myself out of the shallow spill and took in my surroundings, its rough concrete floor that was long over do for a proper wash and lack of windows didn't help the awful smell that coated the air; this place seemed like a prison the walls were a faded old grey and mildew formed on the corners of the wall and ceiling. There were cells and the bars were aged and rusty with time, some of the cells had bones and blood scattered around inside. Somehow all of this didn't scare me and I knew it should have but yet I felt no fear, nor did I want it all to end just yet I felt like I had come here once before as if something had drawn me here. There was one particular cell at the end of the narrow hall in front of where I now stood was black and had a giant pad lock upon its chains that hung in a balled crossed pattern with our family symbol engraved on its bars.

I tried to remember how I got here. I recalled my fight with my brother Zuko and then the fire that consumed me, that boiled in my veins. Then nothing it all came up as a blank, I rewined going through the process of picking out important details but nothing added up. This place was dreary and made me long to be home with my father, back in my bed where none of this could reach me. The ground was slimy and seemed to vibrate beneath me; It was like being in my sorry pathetic version of hell. I was defenseless here, how was I to protect myself with no weapon, not even a bow and arrow in grasp.

I looked around once more seeing a large body length mirror posted up against a wall, it was old looking like it hadn't been used in years and the dust and spider webs began to accumulate over time but even so I steped to the left to get a better look at it, instead I saw myself. I seemed have changed, I was in a white dress that lightly brushed against the ground and clung to my torso, it was sleeveless and had red lace on the bottom edges and around the front of my chest. My hair was dried and straightend though it still felt wet to me, I wore a black head band that pushed my long dark hair back but leting my bangs fallover my left side of my face. I would have thought I looked bewitching except for the fact that this girl wasn't me. Even though she looked like me in a small way I could see it in her eyes.

_"Come child I know what you want. I can give it all to you."_ The sweet velvet voice came from inside the darken cell, it was hypnotizing and I didn't want to fight it, my body automatically crept forward. As I drew near the ancient cell, I could feel the negative aura and a slight tinge of déjà-vu made my curiosity spike, dissolve and turn into fear. _"Come and live your dream and let your true desires become reality. Unlock your destiny your protential, take your rightful place as one of the powerful."_ The voice said in an sweet echo. I knew what was going to happen, but yet I still didn't try to fight it, my body didn't respond and my eyes never left the caged imprisonment. The blackness faded and I stared into the eyes of myself. Though it wasn't me it just happend to have my eyes. My body faded and in its place stood the goddess of hell, Saya. I had heard of her from legends from my father, she smiled at me again with her blood red eyes. _"Kagome….come to me."_ Her voice sent chills down my spine and my eyes finally left hers and found my hands, I had torn the key necklace from my neck and pushed it into the lock; I couldn't stop it but yet somehow I still felt relieved and so untouched by this scenario, and the lock clattered to the ground with the key by its side and Saya slowly emerged from behind the rusted gates and greeted me with open arms. I screamed inside but my mouth did not obey.

I slowy advanced to her spot in the middle of the cell and she reached for and I reached for her, the tips of our fingers touched and I saw a world with death and firer and a beautiful woman stood in the center of it all wringing the life out of every living creature and drinking them dry. She stared at me with hate that looked so passionate it almost looked like she was going to destroy me with her glare; this all seemed to real and this disaster was my course now and i was just witnessing the event before the big day. The women's eyes darted to the far left, unwillingly I slowly took my frightened eyes away from her and found what her eyes saw; in the mist of everything I should have saw this coming that things always got worst and never better, but yet I still hoped for a miracle. There on the ground lay a man sheltering a small boy with dark hair although I tried not to see what I thought I say I knew who that little boy was, I could see the mans left hand upon the boys head and he wore a gold ring with the smallest of red diamonds that shined so bright in the blazing fire that it looked as though his own had was ablaze. I wanted to break down and cry; my family, my beloved Daniel and my son Adien, it didn't seem fair they did nothing but yet they were punished.

I stared back at the woman but she had already found something else to look at, her eyes stared to the far right and gazed upon another couple not to far apart but still a decent two feet. The female had dark hair and light colored highlights and a sapphire pendent hung around her neck and lay in a puddle of her own blood reaching out towards the man beside her, his hair was long in the front but was short in the back. He lay lifelessly on his back while his knuckles, white and cold clutched the ground. My sister and Eric her husband, I quickly looked away from the terrible sight and stared at the ground in front of me, something shinny caught my eyes and made me swallow the lump in my throat, it was pink hearted necklace the same I wore and it was on some girls neck, next to her was another girl with dark hair and blood red eyes and the way she looked she reminded me of someone I knew. Though the other dark haired girl looked more of someone else I knew, a man who I loved with all my being and betrayed me and left me alone taking something so precious to me with him. At that momment I knew who the girl was, and it scared me, my eyes stunging with tears and I whispered her name. "Leah" my heart clenched and my body went numb but outside my body looked no different than the shocked little girl, I turned quickly I felt ill but I couldn't budge.

The rancid smell of decomposing bodies made my head spin and I knew it was the flesh of my friends and family, the buring of the innocent and it was all my fault. I tried as hard as i could but my limbs stayed in position, I had no control of my movents. I was in my past body and I was not allowed to move just observe like always, I waited till she looked up at the woman raising her head slowly and with a flash the woman jumped on her and my voice broke through the surface and I screamed.

My screams pierced through my dreams and into reality. I jolted forward in a cold sweat, breathless and exhausted I managed to pull my knees to my chest and buried my face in the space between them. _'What the hell was that?' _I mentally asked myself. Was I losing my mind? It was just a dream, a crazy, weird, bazaar, out of the depths of hell sort of dream. My eyes shut and I sighed. How was I ever going to get her face out of my head, my little girl who was taken from me when he left so long ago. I wanted her to be happy and loved she was everything, my world. How could I ever get her to see that, was she even alive? Oh my Leah, that bastard will pay I'll get you back, one day.

A small tap interrupted my thoughts and made me flinch slightly. "Mommy, are you okay?" I recognized the voice immediately and climbed out of bed and opened my room door and knelt down to my knee's examining my sons face; his pail skin was slightly flushed red and his eyes were slightly puffy from tears that had dried oh his cheeks. Even in tears Aiden was the most beautiful little boy, it was only a matter of time before he would start rapidly aging; I remember when my oldest daughter Leah was his age. I unconsciously pulled Aiden into my embrace, stroking his back and smoothing his long tangled black hair, his small arms wrapped around my neck and he hugged me back.

"What's the matter sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?" I whispered as I pulled back from him trying to read his face. He still looked shook and uncertain but he didn't seem all that scared.

"I had a bad dream and when I woke up there was a strange man in my room watching me. He said he was sorry for waking me and he told me I should go back to bed, but then we heard you scream and he said I should go check on you. He sounded worried." Aiden spoke in a small croaked voice, his body slightly trembled but he made effort not to show how tired he was. I smiled lightly and took hold of his small hand. I wasn't all concerned about what he had just told me it was possible he was just having a weird dream where he thought he woke up it was probably his conscious trying to sooth him.

"Come on sweet heart, I'll take you back to your room and we'll go see who's in there. Maybe your friend will join us for breakfast in the morning." My voice stayed a whisper but we made our way back to his room, Aiden ran his tiny finger against the railing on the second floor. His door was slightly ajar and the only light that can in was the rays' the moon light that spilled in across the floor like silver pools. Aiden let go of my hand and hugged my leg. He looked up at me and bated his long lashes; I caved in and picked him up hugging him close to my body.

Using only the tips of my fingers I pushed the door open and it made a squealing, creaking sound. The room was vacant and looked no different, the sheets of his bed were disarrayed and the night stand by his bed held a lamp and a small clock on the far end of his room there was a rocking chair and beside it was a large wooden toy chest. Brushing my bare feet across his shags blue rug I made my way to his bed laying him down and pulling the blanket up across him. He stared at me and stared back. I let my fingers get tangled in his bangs before I kissed his forehead goodnight; I wanted Leah to stay this way but she only stayed three for 2 or 3 years then her age picked up and now she looks about my age. Aiden had been three for 3 years already and yet he was as smart as a 9 year old. I had to face it time was running out for me and my Aiden. How unfortunate and yet I wanted him to grow old and be happy but his fate was cursed he was not human, he wouldn't get old just as I wouldn't get any older.

I made my way back to my room taking one last glance at my son before drowsily plopping my self back into bed. In mere minutes I was in a light slumber, and the cool breeze brushed against my skin and I wondered if I had left my window open. Then I felt the warmness on my cheek and I melted into it and snuggled closer, this warmth was so nice and familiar. The warmth spread and from my cheek to my neck and I reached out for it feeling the body it belonged to, the person lay down beside me and feeling his body all around me I sighed before losing myself to my unconsciousness once more. I was so lost, I couldn't function. I felt the heat of his lips pressed against mine and I kissed back falling deeper and deeper into the warmth till it engulfed me completely.

~x~

My dreams were plane, unfocused just a series of colors and a random appetite for meatballs, my awareness came around and left me tossing and turning, trying desperately to get comfortable in effort to sleep longer. I sighed. Where was the warmth that left me wanting more? Now that I mention it, that warmth didn't belong to Zuko; his body was usually ice cold and didn't warm unless I held him long enough. Not to mention Arazuko should be with his girlfriend not posing as my brother. Something was wrong, this warmth was on firer on my skin a lot warmer than any usual human's tempter, and…when he kissed me. I wanted to cry, I wanted the warmth to stay and now I longed for it. I stopped my day dreaming of the warmth and realized what had occurred in my sleepy haze.

"I KISSED A STARNGER!" I yelled accidentally speaking my thoughts allowed pretty sure I woke up everyone in a 5 mile radius.

Who was I sleeping next to and who had kissed me? Oh My God I kissed a hot stranger, well technically I wasn't sure if he was hot, and all I knew was that he a good kisser. I felt like I knew who it was, I just wasn't sure if I wanted to be fully aware of whom it may be. The way he laughed it was familiar as well. Wows, I was getting ahead of myself, for all I knew I could haven been dreaming the whole thing. Yup that's what I'll tell myself for now.

My morning shock went away, thought I still had a headache, and I took a shower and washing my hair with cherry blossom shampoo, hoping to wash away my worries. When I was done I brushed my teeth three times and used a quarter of mouth wash, I had about an half hour to get to school thank god I needed a time to have another melt down, and thank god I was a senior and only had two more mouths of school left. I dressed in my black school girl mini skirt, a white button up t-shirt with a single pocket on my left breast with the school symbol, and a plaid black and red tie. I used my small silver earrings that filled all my piercing holes in my ear, (I have about ten of them) and my usual silver necklace. I let my fingers trace over the pendent while my thoughts clouded over with thoughts of my former lover, my former life. I hated to admit it but I missed him, still loved him even though I wanted nothing more than to hate him, but I couldn't. I glanced over to my dresser and gazed at the picture of him and I, he smiled warmly and his long dark colored hair flowed down his back and he stood about five feet eleven and he wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to his muscular body like a second layer of skin. The woman in his arms was coco skinned very light and had glowing green eyes. Her hair long and jet black and he bangs that were combed over to her right side. She wore a short pink halter dress that was just a little above the knees with a think black belt and a gun strapped to her thigh.

She looked up at him while one hand was placed on his chest; I looked away from her, not wanting to see her two piece diamond ring combo. I hated that woman; I didn't want to love him. That picture was twenty years ago, and I still looked the same as I did that day in the photo. I looked at the picture one last time and then the clock.

"CRAP I'M LATE!" I shrieked as I made my way down the hall toward Aiden room, slamming his door open in the process. His bed was made and toys were all put away, but his window was open.

"Again…?" I asked myself in a low whisper. "I could have sworn I closed that window last night." I shuck my head clearing my mind and keeping focused at the task a foot. WHERE WAS AIDEN! I checked the bathroom, living room, kitchen and dinning room, and I was about to check outside when a torn piece of paper caught my eye. It had my name on it and was in old ancient hand writing that I immediately recognized it and wondered when my dad had time to come over. I pulled the note from my front door and read it to myself.

Kagome,

I took the liberty of taking Aiden to school for you since I know how busy you are with the whole human life and all. Aiden says to tell you he loves you, also call your sister before you get to school she's worried about you and she wants to tell you something, she's probably worried about the other nights scare. Not to mention something big seems to be coming the elders sense something in the winds. Call me later sweet heart and have a good day.

Love Daddy.

I raised an eye brow and skimmed throw the letter once more. My father was a "comes as I please" sort of a guy who never brought good news with him. I dismissed my earlier worries and went upstairs to grab my bag and running back down the steps grabbing my black converses on my way out of the house. Once they were on I ran to my car, which was a present from my sister a black Volvo, and rushed to school. When I arrived at school I had three minutes to spare and took the time to clear my head and focus on being a teenager at high school who just so happens to be a five hundred year old vampire. I growled, who was I kidding I'd be lucky if I didn't drain someone dry today. I stepped out of my car and made my way to the big stoned building glancing every now and again at people who stared at me, okay I knew I was attractive and all but it made me embarrassed to have people stare at me when I didn't want attention. Somehow I managed to get out of everyone's eyes sight in last than 30 seconds, a new record, and walked to class.

It all happened so fast I was just about to put on my "I'm a normal human" charade, then I spotted him, he was staring at something in front of him and didn't seem to notice me, my heart jumped and raced. His long dark hair fell past his shoulders and his bangs still a mess, were in his eyes. Some point after that I felt hollow, empty, as if I were having an outer body experience. It was like I was watching some terrible sitcom were the main character was having one of those days were she should have stayed in bed. I was becoming frantic and I thought about making a dash for the door or to my seat, but it was to late before I could even make a decision he spotted me, his eyes caught mine and I felt like my whole being was a flame and I couldn't move, I didn't notice I was still holding my keys until the scent of my own blood caught my attention, I must have been gripping my keys to the point where it tore through my skin, then I felt like I was being sucked back into my body and it all hit me, and it hit hard. I didn't want to see him, not now not like this, I wasn't ready. I found myself chanting in my head hoping for him not to say my name or I was sure I would self-destruct.

I shuck my head trying to make this a bad dream so I would wake up in my bed and hopefully cry to myself. Unfortunately no matter what I did I wasn't waking up, meaning this was no bad dream. I started to back away from the now overly crowed class room that seemed to be getting warmer by the second. Why was his face so caring, so warm? I wasn't prepared for him when he stood so I closed my eyes and tried to shut him out, but every nerve in my body was a livewire and was so aware of him. I heard his foot steps getting louder every step he approached me, I kept my posture still. The warmth crept up on me and held my cheek, relaxing me as my eyes fluttered open, and I looked up to met blazing dark maroon colored eyes. I cracked under his gaze and how close he stood and I could feel his breath on my skin, and I knew it was to lose control.

"Kagome" he whispered as lightly as a gentle breeze he stared down at me.

"Shadow" was all I could manage to say before my body shut down and I couldn't prepare for the painful impact with earth racing up to meet me.

-that's chapter three I'm working on four and I not sure when it will be done so bare with me. But review, review and review.

S.K. XDD


	3. Conditions

Okay I have made so many spelling mistakes it so not funny, and I just figured out that I may have put chapter one in to early cause I don't think you'll get it for those of u who need the story told to you send me a message. Chapter four, I hope is better than my previous chapters.

Chapter Four: Conditions

Somehow I knew he caught me, but I really wish I he would let me fall so I wouldn't have to bare to feel this pain. Why? What did I do to deserve this; I just wanted to hate him for all that he's put me through. I was going to have to move. I had to start a whole new identity and finish high school somewhere else. I wonder if the weather is good in Europe. I have a better idea I'll kick his ass and send him to Antarctica.

My mind was alert and my sense's were slowly coming back but I made no attempt to awaken, or try to move my body. I could hear students surround me but there voices were an echo as the asked about my well being; I could also hear Shadow giving them his reassurance that I was perfectly fine and just had a small fainting spell. I felt his large arms wrap around my small slender body and scope me up off the ground, ( we'll I wasn't technically on the ground since Shadow managed to catch me in his lap , talk about quick reflexes. ). I groaned and heard everyone gasp. Shadow pulled me close to him as he started to carry me out of the curious teenage eyes that worried about my safety. His arms shifted my weight till he managed to awkwardly whisper in my ear, "I'll take you away from your human life for awhile." I didn't move but I was sure if I had an expression on my face it would be a scrawl or shocked gaping mouth. I hope it was the first cause I wouldn't like to have flies in my mouth. I heard they don't taste so good.

We must have been outside because my senses were more alert when I smelt rain and pine tree's, It didn't smell bad it just made me curious to why we would go outside if it were about to rain, I knew he could smell it to. Truth was I loved the rain a lot, it was calming and made me feel human and free, but the feel of the wind on my skin made me as if my problems had just been blown away. The motion under me had stopped and I decided it was time to wake up before he ran away with me; I was half expecting him to have abandoned me by now, like he always has. It shocked me, I was totally surprised. Here he was sitting at the base of a tree with me in his arms; he looked at me as if he were trying to understand a very difficult question.

"Kagome……" he whispered my name again, and again it sent a wave of pain to my heart, was he doing this just to kill me inside again. I couldn't take this pain twice it was to soon.

"Shadow, please leave….and don't ever come back." I said the words knowing they were empty and I so untrue. He looked at me, his eyes sad and unwilling to give up. The first drop of rain fell from the sky and landed upon his cheek; by instinct I wiped it away. He grabbed my hand and kept it were it was, his stare was intense and sent buried away feelings go wild as if they were never absent in the fist place. The rain fell hard soaking both of us; at least I didn't have to worry about catching a cold. His eyes wondered up and down my body examining it as if he were worried I had changed in some way; I was sure he spotted my red bra through my light white colored.

"I'm not leaving you, not anymore. I'm here for you weather you like it or not, your not getting rid of me that easily." At that moment I did the only thing I never allowed myself to do while I was around him, I was hoping; I wanted his words to be true. Shadow stared at me reading the hesitation on my face; his fingers brushed against my cheek tucking the lose strands of hair behind my ear. "Kagome." He whispered before catching my lips in a heart melting kiss.

The rain fell but his lips faded out my surroundings, his lips were like fire upon my skin leaving hot kisses everywhere he could; it was like I was in a drunken haze and nothing made sense. His hands traveled down my body while he nipped and tucked at my neck. This feeling was so familiar and unbelievable it sent my insides on a crazy surge of desire. His hands found my thigh while the other supported my weight keeping me on his lap; his hand slowly creping his way up my skirt till I could feel his hand brush up against the elastic waist line of my panties. No. This wasn't right; it wasn't supposed to happen this way. My lips brushed against his neck; I could feel the urge to feed start to over come me, I hesitated for a moment before pushing him away.

What the hell had gotten into me, this morning I was declaring death to this very man and here I was kissing the damned. He leaves for fifty years and expects that I would continue on with him, he was sadly mistaken if he thought that I would for a second let him manipulate me in such away. I pulled myself from his lap as he stared at me in sure confusion and disappointment.

"I won't forgive you for what you did. There is no excuse you could possibly give me for taking my daughter away from me for so long. Where is she? Bring her back Shadow!" My voice cracked more and more with every word I spoke.

"Keilala is here with me, she's grown so much since you last saw her. She's beautiful; she's your splitting image. People would assume you were her twin." He smirked at his own thought. "You can see her under one condition." He looked at me totally serious now.

"What condition?" I asked now a little curious. He smiled at my expression and I instantly regretted my curiosity.

"Keilala need her mother around to explain her changes, she needs to know everything before she finds out on her own what she is and who she is. Kagome you can't run away from your past forever." He said in a lecturing voice. He was right I hated to admit it, but he was right.

I contemplated this for a second before speaking. "So you want me to explain what she is, that's it?" I asked feeling a little uneasy. If there was one thing that I hated, it was being told what to do or how to do something.

"Oh, I forgot to mention another thing." He said as a devilishly wide smirk graced his lips. "You have to move in with Keilala and me at our place in Kinari." He smiled as if he were oblivious to my impounding anger.

"You're crazy if you think that's ever going to happen." I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Is that so?" He said as he stared off at something crawling up tree a few feet away from us. "It's your choice Kagome, either you come with me to Kinari to be with your daughter or you stay here and be a normal want to be human." The last part he spoke made him smile to himself.

I thought a moment before really noticing there would be no harm done, and in time I would be able to convince Keilala that she should move in with me and I could finally have the time I never got to have with her, so why not put up with it for now? "I'll go in one condition."

"Ah, you can't work your way around of this, you have no say really kagome. We'll be leaving as soon as you got your things, I'll be by your house later." He said as if he knew I would say yes all along.

"Really shadow? Well I'll go no where until you consider my condition."

He finally gazed at me as if he were mentally wondering if this conversation would end sometime soon. "One condition, you have only one." He said in a warning voice.

I smiled I was getting my way today, about damn time. "Okay, I don't want to hide from the world. We have to try and blend in and be a semi human family."

"Semi human family?"

"Yup, we have to hunt we can't be completely human therefore we are semi human."

He nodded once. "Okay we have ourselves a deal. Now if we may relinquish this conversation, you have to go and pack." He said the last part more to himself than to me, and I could have sworn I saw a small smirk polish his lips for a moment.

I nodded once and with one last fleeting look I did a swift flash step through the woods hoping that the burst of speed would clear my head, but before I could even manage to imprison my thoughts of shadow and his dim-witted but rational plan I remembered I had to go back to school. I had no idea what I was going to do now, not only was I going to have to go back into class and confront my class mates (which I was dreading to do, I hope to god not all teenagers are as exasperating as the ones here). No way was I going in their, I'll just get my car.

~x~

I slowed down to a walk when I saw the break in the woods, and slowly maneuvered my way through the crowed of parked cars. Before I could even reach my car I realized my car keys were not with me, they were in my back pack………..inside the school.

"…….Damn just my luck." Now I had to think of an excuse to go into class explain my fainting spell and to top it all off, how I was moving away with our new student. I grumbled lightly to myself, I had three options.

Tell the class that shadow was my Ex-boyfriend who left me and ran away with my daughter over one hundred years ago and has now come back to get us to be a family. Oh yea and I'm a two hundred-fifty year old vampire who looks seventeen.

Have a teenage fit like they do on TV and run out of class screaming "No one understands me!" then start the water works like a rejected puppy.

Explain that I'm sick and need to get home to bed, and I'm moving away forever because I have swine flu.

"Ugh…..how do I expect anyone to believe my lies if I cant even believe them?" This was a hopeless cause. I sighed deeply before pressing my face against the glass of the driver's window of my car. Something shiny caught my attention from the corner of my eye, it was swaying back and forth to it own beat. I examined it closely it was a silver star, the same silver star that hung on my lavender colored back pack. I know it didn't fall off because it was on my bag when I got to my class this morning. The silver star is on my zipper of my bag so u would have noticed its absence, I looked upon the star in awe wondering how my bag must have gotten back in my car or even if my bag was or even left my car.

"Have you tried opening the door yet?" said a familiar monotone voice that only could belong to my older brother Arazuko. Technically zuko was my Step brother my father had remarried after his first wife before i was born or even before my dad met my mother but i heard it didnt last between zuko's mom and my dad she was ungreatful and stubborn and father banished her from his kingdom and my brother stayed in the castel and remained the only vampire prince to my father since he barried no other son, but zuko never cared for tittles and he wasn't even a vampire. In a way zuko was more of a family friend than a actually brother, I mean we grew up together before he decided to leave the kingdom in search of what he really was, he was my big bro and my best friend……scratch that best friend wouldn't apply to us cause he barely interacts with anyone and I'm not even sure if he think I'm his best friend. (Then again I wonder if he even really had friends that weren't scared of him to say, yea Arazuko is a real cool guy) no way would that happen. Then again zuko liked my sister Aigge and me but I wasn't even sure if he liked me, zuko was very hard to figure out and he never dose what you wouldn't expect. If you didn't know zuko like I did you would think he was a impassive, cold hearted, scary, emotionless, bad ass, but if you were smart you wouldn't say that out loud; but I knew zuko not as well as other would know there brothers and sisters since he kept everything to himself, but well enough.

I whirled around to face him, his blue eyes stared down at me and the trickles of rain drops fell from his inky black hair that was cropped short in the back while his bangs hung long and slightly covered his eyes. He wore a grey T-shirt with a black leather jacket that had way too many buckles and black jeans with shiny, shin high, black boots. Around his neck hung a silver chain that he kept tucked away in his shirt.

"What are you doing here?" I asked really curious.

"Shadow's here isn't he? What dose my brother want with you?" Zuko said as he stared up at the falling rain. I couldn't help but admire his beauty, his full lips, his pail skin and his blue eyes that always seemed to reflect crystal pools from the fountain of youth but when he stared up at the rain his eyes were like mirrors.

What the hell was i saying this is my brother i shouldn"t be thinking he's anywhere near hot he was also realted to shadow in a way; they were both from the same clan, but very different parts of the same clan. Zuko is a spirit demon he could posses anybody or destroy them in a blink of an eye but he's also part fire wolf, but no ones ever seen his wolf form before so we just assume he prefers to keep that a secret. Shadow is a fire elemental dog demon and a quarter human. Okay I thought they were the same type of demon to when I found out apparently they are two different kinds. Shadow can control most fires and change into the great white dog. While Zuko is a fire wolf he turns into a wolf that is created from the depths of hell so his fur is a faded brownish red is what is told in legends, and they are both the last of their kinds.

"Shadow is here…….he wants me to go back with him to Kinari."

"……..Kinari, and are you going?" he said the words like they were highly out of the ordinary. (Then again my family wasn't very ordinary)

I nodded once. "I do plan on going. Why is there something wrong with me going or something?" I asked wondering why Zuko was so mystified about my where abouts and since when he cared.

Arazuko looked away from me for a sec then turned his attention back to me dispassionately. "When do you plan on leaving?"

I raised an eye brow curiously at him. "Today, what's with all the questions? Why are you so worried if I'm going with Shadow?" I tried to ask more questions but Zuko had already vanished without a trace making it look like I had just had a conversation with a ghost or to myself. (I really hope it didn't look like I was having a conversation with myself, because there are places for people who do that…they get what I like to say a pretty white coat and shiny silver bracelets and all the morphine that's legal.)

I started missing Zuko and his presence that had given me a safe feeling. Why was he such an ass? I started up at the sky as the rain drenched my face, letting my thoughts take over. It was only a matter of time before I would see my daughter again. "Keilala, please forgive me for not getting to you sooner" in my mind I could see her, my little girl smiling and I was glad it was raining so that I could deny my tears. It was finally time to have her back.


	4. Songs Bring memmories

Okay chapter four is up and wow I made so many grammar errors but time will make me a better writer….I hope. So with out any more blab from me here is chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

I had driven home and showered without even realizing I was doing so, I was completely dazed till my body sent large amounts energy through my veins that warmed my very being. My hands glowed with the power I contained inside myself. I shook my head to try and make the influence inside calm itself just long enough for me to pack my things then I would deal with it. The suit case that was usually up in my closet was already set on my bed….I wonder if I took that down? Packing only the essentials' necessary for my trip and some spare clothes; I tucked away, the pink sapphire heart diamond, necklace in a long black velvet box in my back pack. The packing didn't take very long since I only carried one suit case and a back pack; I set them by my front door while I waited inside for Shadow to come like he said. _'I really hope that Shadow isn't lying about this, for if he is God help me I don't ever see him again, a woman's rage will be the most deadly thing he has ever faced.'_

I pulled out my cell and called my dad but to my dismay he didn't pick up, instead I got his voice mail. I left a message telling him about spotting Shadow and getting a chance to see Leah again, then explained how I didn't want Aiden anywhere near Shadow and I wasn't taking him, so I wanted Aiden to stay with him. It was a good thing since dad was going away again; my dad is always disappearing to do work. Or at least that's what he says he's doing, knowing my dad he was probably at the playboy mansion telling girls, _"I'm a man with a fierce bite that will leave you wanting more."_ Gross. Even though he bites I don't think those girls want to become dinner or even a sex slave to my dad. (Now I have to pray again that Edward never picks up any of those bad habits my father has, or even figures out what my father does with an attractive woman). The mental image was giving me a headache and a stomach issue.

It was only noon and I figured Shadow would be here after school hours considering he was probably playing student rather than being a dipstick asshole. I wondered around the house a while killing only a half hour much to my dissatisfaction, it would be hours before school let out and probably longer depending if Shadow had to take a detour. I sighed. What was left to do now? I sat in the living room picking through my list of chores; the couches were a deep sea blue with white plush pillows, there was a small coffee table in the middle of room with three white roses in a vase. The flowers mad the room look lively like a human would live here not a soul that could never pass, I lied upon the couch humming a melody that captured my attention and refused to be shunned unless song aloud. My own lullaby sent my consciousness aside and cradled me to my own personal get away.

~x~

"Mommy look!" said a small little girl with short black curly hair. She smiled her hair flying in the wind as she swung back and forth upon the swing. Her laugh made me laugh it was so innocent and care free. She looked about 6 years old and had sparkling green eyes the eyes of her mother and the smile of her father.

"Daddy, look at me I'm going so high! Mommy come and catch me please!" shouted the small girl she was so excited about her trip to the park today with both her parents, she loved the outdoors and spent so much time outside lying on the lawn and day dreaming she was a princess. Her mother raised and walked over to the girl's swing and with arms spread wide; the girl took the opportunity to get more speed and height before launching herself into her mother's arms. They both laughed with enjoyment. A sense of déjà-vu washed over me like I had seen this all before like I was just reliving a moment….but I couldn't remember.

I held the little girl tight, stroking her thin curls smooth while her little arms wrapped around my neck. I felt so alive, like the world had faded away from me and in my bliss of the moment there wasn't a care in the world. His gaze was on me the entire time but it wasn't irritating, it comforted me by the man awaited for me at the base of the tree, arms spread wide, beckoning me to come and embrace him. I paced over towards him and gently feel into his lap. He stared at me adoringly and I felt his love reflect in his eyes. This was my family, and no one would ever change that, this is where I belonged. I closed my eyes trying to feel the moment. But the perfect silence was shattered by an ear piercing scream. I opened my eyes and stared at the little girl in front of me, her curls were messy and blood smeared across her face, there was blood on my hands and upon my face…..it was her blood. I tried to step towards her but she backed away from me, this angered me. She was afraid, when there was nothing to fear. Then he came and grabbed her, with disapproving eyes the eyes that looked betrayed and greatly disappointed. How could he look at me like that, he knew I loved him there should not be a questioning look of my sanity on his face? Nor should it be upon her small features.

My mouth opened to protest and calm there uneasy nerves but my voice wasn't not heard instead there was a screeching growl that summoned the tears to the little girls eyes. What the hell was going on, this isn't me! I closed my eyes again hoping that this was all in my head, that I had never opened my eyes in the first place, that this was all behind my eyes lids. I tried to resurface from my darkness and open my eyes but I couldn't, instead there was an ominous tune playing from the outside, I've heard this song once before, but I don't know where. The hum got louder and my body shivered and the ear piercing screams of terrorized people swam through my head drowning me in despair. I was terrified of what was happening I wanted this to end make it all disappear.

I opened my mouth again and finally my voice broke through at the same time as the hum ended and I was sure that if I opened my eyes I would never get the image out of my head, but as reluctant and stubborn as I was I opened my eyes and sure enough the image haunted me. The grassy fields were desecrated and blood scattered the trees, there were hundreds of bodies pilled across the deaden earth and the little girl and the man were both gone, nowhere to be seen. They left me alone, with no words of comfort or good bye. I reeked of blood but the smell that stood out the most was her blood, lavender and roses, had I hurt her? Where was she now? Had I screwed up and destroyed all that I loved, there were so many dead because of me, I ended their lives, took them from their loved one and hurt my family. I wanted to die, to forget. I wanted a second chance. No more blood.

"I can change it all, make it go away. Save your soul from drowning in misery." Said a smooth; charming voice. I followed the voice till a man stood before me, dark colored hair and piercing red eyes, he wasn't normal, he wasn't human. I panicked and quickly feel to my knees in tears, he watched me and gracefully walked over to me placing his left palm over my bangs and smoothing them down till my eyes were covered. He hummed tune while I cried unsure of my own sanity and who I was.

"You don't have to cry anymore Kagome, let it all out. Forget." His voice faded and my mind went blank, nothing made sense and soon, nothing came to mind.

All I knew was that my name was Kagome. I had no one and loved no one I was born to kill. I accepted all of this as my life, this was who I was.

"Now then Kagome, I am Stealth and you will be doing my dirty work. If you're good at this then you will be rewarded. Come with me, I'll set up your new life." The man stared at me curiously, and then his eyes went wide with excitement. "Oh my, haven't it be luck that I find something that refused to be found. Now girl; you wouldn't happen to be Ms. Jules would you?"

I said nothing, but he took that as a yes. I felt empty like I was more along the lines of a shell missing a soul than a living being. The man looked me up and down as if I were a piece of meat than a person. His eyes looked shifty as if he were debating something with himself.

"It seems that you're of more use than I thought…not to mention very beautiful." Stealth put his hand upon my head again and a flood of memories came back to me some were sketchy and others seemed just as they should be; this process seemed to go on forever and my body began to ache and fall apart. Everything went black from there and all that was left was a huge headache.

"Kagome, I will have you in time but first you must give me what I want. Find yourself and I will be back." The man started his hum once more but this time instead of it calming me it haunted me.

~x~

"Wake up. Where here" said an irritated voice. I opened my eyes letting in the sunlight that raised high above the tree's making the nearby steam sparkle and glitter. The grass was green and there was a think amount of trees in the area. I wasn't able to enjoy the scenery since my mind was still on my dream that seemed so real and yet frightened me to the point where I needed to get away from everything. This was not just a dream; it seemed more like a suppressed memory. But what trigged it, was it the melody that followed me to my slumber. No it couldn't since I always hummed it, was something else.

Shadow must have sensed my wariness and my paranoia since he pulled over into a grassy field of a high school, I mentally made a note that I maybe should attend school as well since no one would buy that I was a mother since I only looked about sixteen seventeen. I looked over at shadow irritated hoping he would buy my façade and leave me to my thoughts and take me to my daughter. Unfortunately I was an open book.

"Kagome….is something the matter you seem anxious?" He said the words his voice thick with concern.

"Umm… It's nothing just can't wait to see her is all." I was anxious to see her but that wasn't really what was harboring my thoughts like an angry tiger ready to pounce at his prey.

"You can tell me anything you know, if it makes you feel better than I am here for you." I gasped lightly to myself feeling that hope thing crawl up at me in waves. I nodded once and kept my gaze out the window as he pulled away from the school and down the road.

It was like a maze of trees that surrounded a small river buy the large sized house. The white house dominated over all the other homes I saw; there was a large drive way and it looked to be like a guest house in the back, but it was so large I would have taken it as a second home built behind the main house. The house was a two story family and had large windows on the second floor one at which faced the lake that would be the one I would have to claim. I loved the water and all of nature, but I also liked the fact that I could go for a swim and not wake anyone I would just simply jump out the window.

"Alright let's get you settled, Leah will be here very soon and I want to have her prepared for all this." I nodded and grabbed one of my two bags and brought it to the front door. I turned to shadow that in returned stared back at me and said 'second floor, second door to my left'. I nodded a headed up the large stair case that dominated the living room that was furnished in white and a faded green, I mentally took note of the glass table, it belong to me and shadow but I guess he took it when he left. I headed to the room shadow instructed to me and started putting away my stuff the room was homey and the colors of the walls a light blue made my mood lift and kept my dreary thoughts at bay. Shadow brought up my other bag and left me to myself to put my things away.

I sighed and stretched, time for a nap I told myself I need to relax before Leah got home. I lied upon the bed curing myself up into a ball. I was about to close my eyes when I heard the front door open again and lightly close behind them. Someone frantically ran into the living room yelling 'daddy, daddy.' I lifted up right completely eyes wide with anxiety again and my lower lip quivered. I listened more eagerly now.

"I got your call. Do you mean it? She's here?" he voice was soft but it didn't sound disappointed but it didn't seem to welcoming.

"Yea she's here, in the guest room upstairs." Shadow paused. "Do you want to see her now?"

"It depends….what is for dinner?" Leah spoke. Did she really just ask what's for dinner instead of answering the question? Damn she was definitely shadows daughter. I shook my head and sighed listening again.

"Where going out for dinner….how about pizza?" shadow said.

"Smooth move dad, yea I want to see her." My heart jumped.

"Okay, Kagome please come down now." Shadow spoke lightly.

I walked to my bed room door eager and willing before I opened the door then I composed myself, as I walked down the large stare case I took a look at my daughter after all these years. I finally found her mom; I said the words to myself.

"Leah…"

Okay sorry for the bad ending but I hadn't figured what to write next so give me reviews and ideas and I'll do my best.

S.K.


	5. Bet To The Beat

Okay I'm getting sloppy with my writing; I've made so man spelling mistakes. Well hopefully I'm doing well even though my review stats is one person its okay my friends read it. So I'll manage without actual reviews from randomies. Okay enough about me, let's get on with it!!!

I stared at Keilala and she stared back her eyes just as I remembered them, but everything else was…..well different. You know how you wake up one morning and look at yourself in the mirror, I mean actually look in the mirror, and see yourself. Sometimes you see who you really are other times you see who you use to be. You see where you've lost your youth, and where that smile that use to be so beautiful and made everyone gawk and stare, now is replaced by your sagged face and envious frowns; then you think to yourself 'wow, isn't life's a bitch' then you go and eat a candy bar while watching some soap opera. No? Me either, it was just a thought but I imagine it would feel something like that.

Keilala looked more like my twin now then my presumed daughter, her hair long and jet black combed free of curls and tangles. Her face had lost all its childish roundness and become more distinct, her skin the same light creamy coco and her cheeks that were a lovely shade of red while her lips were a creamy peach color. Her figure, well she was curvier now, her hips and thighs and breasts the same size as mine or at least it seemed that way. I would have to tell Dark to keep keilala inside with a body like that she wouldn't remain an innocent soul any longer than two or three more weeks. I would know, but that's another story.

I had dressed in a pair of blue jeans that were torn slightly on the thigh and shin area, and a black spaghetti strap tang top. It must have been a coincidence or a mother daughter thing because Keilala was dressed in black skinny jeans with tares and a blue spaghetti strap tang top. We looked each other up and down a few times then stared at Dark who seemed to try and be oblivious to our choice in clothes, and ignore the fact that we were looking at him, he also seemed to be distracted by the key in his hand. Both keilala and I stared at each other once more as if we were having a mental argument while maintaining our innocent smiles like there wasn't a war occurring between us, then finally we both spoke in unison saying "change". Our faces had lost all kindness as the mask fell revealing two devious annoyed cats but one of which cats was prepared for a fight. We both glared at each other as if one another were crazy or thought that said person must be talking to Dark because she wasn't talking to me. She glared at me for a moment visualizing the other in flames, screaming and pleading for mercy the very thought of pleading humans made me thirsty and I am often thirsty, I suppressed my nature before I spoke.

"How about we both change."

Keilala took a step forward giving me the 'who died and made you queen boss' look. "No, I had it on first so there for you change." Keilala said the words sarcastically between clenched teeth.

I kept my posture I wasn't about to let her win, I've had years of practice I knew how to put the odds in my favor, so I knew this argument was already won. "Nice try we either both keep it on or we change. What's it going to be?" I glared back knowing she wouldn't be caught wearing a twin set outfit with her 'Oprah just found me, but I'm secretly her vampire mother from 20 years ago. Well at least I hoped she wouldn't, if she was my child she would change and quick.

Keilala thought for a second which made me think that my daughter was going to be a pain in the ass just like her father. Just my luck, you get rid of one pain just to get back with him and get a bonus…..it comes in fun size.

"Fine, but remember how old you are when you put on that short skirt." She mumbled as rolled her eyes and looked away, man only my daughter would pack attitude in her helping bra wouldn't she?

I smiled back putting only a quarter the full force of my eyes on her, though she didn't shutter I could tell she was uncomfortable. "Just remember who your talking to sweet heart, where do you think you got that body from?' I said. I heard her snort and mumble "whatever floats your boat mother". Dark chuckled, we both knew this was far from over, like they say mother like daughter if I didn't think it was over there was no way in hell that she thought it was over. We both changed in less than five minutes. But unfortunately we looked more like best friends who had called one another asking what color one was wearing so they could match. We both protested that one of us change but shadow was getting board of our little fashion show so we were stuck looking like twins…again except, for that fact that her eyes flared and gave a dirty look that said "bad ass on board don't get to close unless your buying me a drink" while my eyes read "I'm the cocky bitch that made her that way". (Some mother daughter bond we have…it's amazing we didn't slit each others throats.) I'm, pretty sure Dark sensed that to since he checked my pockets and hers for illegal weaponry. He took my switch blade and keilala's nail file. Damn.

There was a discomfited silence as we rode to the restaurant; the place was called Moonlight Shrine. I had to admit I loved the way it sounded, and it wasn't because I was a creature of the night or because it had anything to do with the darkness it just naturally had a classy sense to it. It didn't take long for us to be seated at a table the lights were very dim here it was so beautiful, there was a low melody playing in the room and it felt so relaxing so at ease with the atmosphere of the room. I hadn't noticed I was smiling to myself till I heard Dark lightly chuckle; I looked in his direction and gave him a questioning look.

"What's so funny?" I asked, mean while sneaking a peek at Keilala who seemed to be gazing at something oddly.

"Nothing; Do you like this place Kagome?" Dark said as he placed his elbows on the table and crossed his hand, they hung loosely like an old soggy rope bridge while he peered over his hands to catch my expression.

Keilala looked over at Dark and I as we both stared at each other as if we were having a psychological conversation. I nodded once and stared out at the large aquarium that was replacing the walls from the other side of the restaurant while more customers where chatting and enjoying each others company and eating.

"This restaurant has been the main attraction to this small city for about fifty years now. It has had all sorts of people here as well as celebrities such as Megan Fox and Leonardo Dicaprio. It's the only place in this small town that actually attracts tourist." He said with sure knowledge. I thought about asking how he knew but then I would have to care…..and I really didn't care so I dismissed my thoughts and simply nodded.

The waitress came to our table she looked no older, than seventeen herself and she had strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was a creamy milky color and her cheeks were colored red with blush, she stood about 5'1 give or take an inch. She smiled at Dark politely then so innocently pulled out her pad of paper and her pen before scribbling something down.

"Hello my name is Emmie and I will be your waitress this evening." She smiled as she looked down at the pad of paper waiting for someone to start their order.

I averted my gaze over at Dark who quickly read my face and nodded, I turned to the window since I was closes in our booth, Keilala sat on the other side of me while Dark sat across from me and closest to the waitress on the outside of our table.

"Umm yes, lets see now." He paused. "Keilala, do you know what you want?" I heard her mumble McDonalds would be nice, sucking it up she glanced at the menu for a moment before she found something that appealed to her.

"I'll have the creamy mushroom pasta and chicken strips with all three sauces, hold the vegetables and not to much creamy mushroom sauce on the pasta. I hate when my food drowns in its juices, and I'll have red wine to drink." Dark cleared his throat and keilala ignored him knowing she wasn't about to change her mind.

"She means to say sprite." Dark said slightly defeated and irritated, the waitress didn't even have time to scribble out the order before Keilala protested.

"No I meant red wine." She corrected

"I don't think so young lady."

"But daddy…" Keilala wined.

Dark took in a breath. "Fine but just this once lets not make this a habit." I couldn't believe he caved like a wimp then gestured for the waitress and told her to bring the whole bottle then he ordered a steak dinner a coke and a cup of tea.

Keilala crossed her arms while she waited after the waitress had left leaving us with a small smile; it was so obvious that Keilz was bored since she started humming to herself. After about ten minutes of her irritation she taped on Dark forearm to catch his attention. "Dad, can you see if the karaoke machine is set up?" she said in a faint whisper, he nodded and excused himself from the table and disappeared behind some people. Keilala looked at me curiously examining my face and body.

"Why are you here?" she spoke faintly. "You just decided to pop up and look up dad and me? What gives you the right to just walk back into our lives? We were doing just fine on our own." She said the words harshly to cut me deep, but even through I knew what was intended it still hurt.

I looked out the window watching people pass and run out of the heavy storm and to their cars or homes wondering why people always seemed to have anxiety attacks over a few buckets or even sprinkles of water, you shower don't you? Why the hell are you so nervous of a large quantity of water? I let a few moments pass us by while I people watched and it didn't take long for me to feel her growing aggravation, impair and disappointment, she was awaiting my answer probably feeling as though it would never come. And in truth I didn't want to answer but shadow was right I couldn't run away from my past forever (but that wasn't going to stop me from damn well trying).

"What other choice did I have? I didn't want you to leave; I wanted to stay and to be there for you and your father, to be your mother. I didn't have a choice, but I swear I tried to find you. I love you dearly; you are a child conceived from pure love and devotion. There are things you must know but I can't tell you just yet, but soon you're going to have to hear it. Weather you're truly ready to accept me into your life, you must know what makes you so special, why your father and I are so different." I whisper still watching the rain trickle down the window and down the reflection of my mystified daughter.

"Bull shit. I'm so sick of these secrets in this family, tell me now. Why do we look so much alike? Not like how most mother and daughters look, why don't you look older? And why dose dad make us move so much? He takes me in and out of school and I don't know when I'll ever graduate, I've been a senior 3 times. Where the hell have you been all these years?" Her furious tone kept me silent I didn't want to argue, but it seemed that we were going to argue more in order to gain any progress.

I sighed, this was only the beginning of a very large ice burg that would eventually crumble to pieces, and I could hear Keilala's uneven heart beats and desperation for answers that to her dissatisfaction wouldn't come. This was too much to take in today and she needed a change in conversation, for a moment I wondered if she asked Dark to leave just so we could talk or if it really was for her karaoke machine, well only one way to find out.

"You know I love karaoke." She looked at me frustrated and baffled. "I'll make you a deal between just us." The words are coated with a persuasive tone.

Keilala gazed at me, but not really looking at me it was more along the lines of staring through me but she was definitely concerned about where I was going with all this. "I'm listening…..what's the deal?"

I smiled more to myself than to Keilala, she was at least hearing me out and I knew she would accept the terms of the game, I cant have her stressing out right just incase she isn't stable.

"We sing a song each, the person with the most applause wins, but see there's a catch." I say

Keilala rolls her eyes. "I should have known there's always a catch…"

"If I win you have to learn to accept me and I'll tell you what you want to know on my own terms and pace, there will be no if ands or buts." I speak in an over convinced tone.

"Fine your on, but see if I win you have to get the hell out of town and go play make believe mommy somewhere else and leave me and my father alone like you've been doing all this time; plus you have to tell me everything no secrets no holding back." Keilala extended her hand towards me while giving me a hard look that I kindly returned back.

And right on cue Dark returned just as we shock hands not wanting to know what kind of deal we made, nor did he make any attempt to figure it out but instead gave me a harder look then Keilala not holding back any of his displeasure for my outrageous schemes. I wasn't sure if I should have felt insulted he didn't trust me or pleased he wasn't going to pry on my plans, I had a small moment of whether or not I should ask before I finally came to my conclusion I really didn't care whether or not he suspected anything. No need to get all worked up. Dark gave her the go ahead about the machine being up and ready for action. Keilala stood up and glanced at me from the corner of her eye, I just simply nodded once with a light motherly smile. I could feel Darks eyes on me no longer trying to hide his aura around me, indeed it was strong I did not fear him but I couldn't tell if he was curious or accusing me of some terrible crime. He turned away after a second finally realizing I wasn't going to meet his eyes and instead stared at something of importance to us both. Keilala stood in the front of the large room on a platform that lightly glowed a light shade of blue, green and even pink. There was a large screen that dropped down from the sealing that had small little bubbles popping all over the screen and the words Karaoke shined bright in red, everyone applauded in a loud roar. Apparently everyone loved karaoke. Keilala was handed a microphone and the lights went dim and a few lasers flashed and zapped across the room making everything shine with a sparkle and an exotic glow. The music began to play and Keilala jumped off stage as she began to dance, shaking her hair to the beat just like a rock star.

(Paramore- Brick by Boring brick)

She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hands  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

_[x2]_  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba

Keilala bowed as everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered, and she enjoyed the attention it was written all over her face. She stepped down from the stage smoothing her dark rave colored hair in an attempt to look decent before stepping down to smile and wave at all her fans, and coming to sit with her father and I. She slid in the booth smiling innocently to her father but really her smile said 'give up now and save your self the humiliation'. I smiled back, she was such a pain but also quite funny; Darks eyes met my own and I could see how displeased he was with my idea, how he figured out what was up I don't know. Though I wasn't so shallow as to challenge my own daughter for the sake of my own ego, even after our silent conversation to assure him my intentions were pure he still seemed a little reluctant but one glance at my priceless puppy dog face and there was no saying no, and he didn't try. I smiled at him, moreover to reassure everything was going to be fine, then again I really didn't care too much about how he felt, but apart of me that was obviously winning, cared that he was on my side.

From the corner of my eye I watched keilala eat her meal in displeasure, I wasn't sure if the food tasted awful or was she craving a different appetizer. I stood silently keeping my face masked of any impounding thoughts; making my way to the stage ahead taking notice to the people seeing how some where young and old, thin or plumped even beautiful or normal. I finally took foot on the stage and a young man came to my side he had brown hair shaggy like and beautiful hazel eyes that kept my focus, he was dressed casually, sneakers jean and a t-shirt with a rose dripping blood. He smiles at me reaching out to give me the microphone, I nodded to him quickly choosing a song on the machine waiting for the beat to start as it analyzed the selection of players when I had a brilliant idea. I punched in the number two and the machine started to process the song as a duet and grabbed the second mic, it wasn't in the best condition but it was still working that a good sign right? I jumped of stage and landing with out even a tiny thump, but definitely catching everyone's attention as I strutted over to my table. Keilala looked at me baffled and also a little pisses but deep down I could see her amazement on how well I move; I smiled showing all my teeth but being very careful to hide my fangs from her sight. I tossed the mic at her and surprisingly she caught it without hesitation, she took this signal and stood up and everyone cheered. I gave the cue to the boy who smiled ready to press the start button when we were ready, both Keilala and I were fully aware of the eyes on us and the mumbling voices about how alike we looked or if we were twins? I giggled inside but out side I was ready for action and the music started and we both danced around to the other side of the stage to Avril Lavigne- The best damn thing.

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
(Alright)  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Everyone cheered and for a moment it felt like me and my daughter bonded, we both smiled and laughed even Dark applauded as he waited in the back near the exit. There was a crowd of people filling the spaces between Dark and I, but never the less I grabbed keilala's hand squeezing our way through the many hyper citizens of this town, all the while she just smiled, giggled and waved to her new fan club as we darted through the back door and into the rain. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"That was amazing, I felt such a rush. Oh and al those people, it was crazy." Keilala giggled a little stumbling over her own words and feet as she twirled around in the tear filled sky. She seemed so happy for the first moment and as she danced to her own melody, I scouted next to Dark catching his hand in my own as we stared at our daughter. Right then I realized I liked the sound of that.

Okay that is chapter 6 get ready for seven because it will take a while, to be honest I haven't even started it yet I've been s busy, why is life so complicated jeeze give me a break. Anyway thanks for reading and review!! Tama YES!

~S.K~


End file.
